Henry Casey
Henry Casey is the main protagonist of White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf, the 1994 sequel to the 1991 Disney adaptation of White Fang. He is Jack Conroy's best friend. He was portrayed by Scott Bairstow. History Jack passes the torch to Henry to look after White Fang while he goes to San Francisco. After their unsucessful hunt for a goat, they are harassed by a surly trapper by the name of Lloyd Halverson, but White Fang fends him off. The next morning, while trying to ship gold to Dawson, the two are immediately knocked into the river's current and are washed away until Henry is rescued by a beautiful Haida princess named Lily Joseph, whose caribou have disappeared from her land. Moses, the chief of the Haidas and Lily's uncle, tries to convince him to join the hunt to find the caribou, but Henry refuses and continues his journey until he has the same dream Moses had earlier and decides to help them. The following night, he hears wolf howls from outside the village and follows the sound, only to find an angry black wolf until White Fang intervenes and fends him off. Henry called White Fang to go to the village, but because White Fang had a female, that made him hesitate. Henry understood White Fang and let him to go with his friend, but White Fang decides against and joined Henry traveling back to the village. Moses teaches Henry to use a bow and arrow to hunt and he becomes romantically interested in Lily, but she is shy and believes that Henry would eventually leave her. When the time comes, Henry, White Fang and Peter go into the forest, and Lily grabs her bow and secretly slips into the forest to join them. Henry and Peter find the bodies of the previous hunters who never returned. After Henry is almost wounded by a trap, Peter goes to examine the body of one of the hunters, and is suddenly killed by a bullet. Henry and White Fang escape, being chased by the madman. Henry falls into another trap and is nearly killed by the man. He is saved by the timely arrival of Lilly, who shoots a fiery arrow in the man's direction, causing him to run away. Afterwards, Lilly gets Henry out of the trap, and they continue on their way rejoined by White Fang. Upon arriving at the hunting grounds, they find the path blocked and they cannot reach the herds. They make to go back only to find themselves falling into a hole, which turns out to be the entrance to a mine. They discover that Reverend Leland Drury is the mastermind behind the blockade, as he is running an illegal mining operation. They decide to steal some dynamite to clear the path, but along the way Henry spots Leland, and shoots him in his arm. Lily stays behind to give Henry time to escape, and she is captured by Leland's men. Henry escapes the mine, and White Fang defends him from the remaining miners while he sets the dynamite. The explosion clears the path and frees the animals. Henry and White Fang go back to save Lily. As White Fang holds off Leland, Henry frees Lily, and they make to escape. The screw on the carriage comes loose, sending the carriage careening towards a cliff as the horses run off. Henry and Lily jump clear before they go over, and Reverend Drury catches onto the cliff edge. The Reverend is shocked to find the animals running free. Before he can do any more harm, he is stepped by the very animals he had imprisoned. Henry and Lilly retrieve White Fang, and return to the village with him. They find Moses and Katrin, who are grateful Lilly is safe, but are also heartbroken at the loss of Peter. Some time later, Lilly gives Henry back his gold, stating Henry can leave now. As Henry prepares to leave, the village thanks him for bringing back the caribou. Just as he's about to leave, Henry spots Lilly wearing the white cloth he gave her. Lily and Henry embrace, while White Fang's mate emerges from the trees. White Fang is seen running towards her, and they welcome each other. Three months later, White Fang and the female wolf have a litter of pups. Henry and Lilly arrive at the den and are greeted warmly by the small family. Trivia *The scenes where Henry and White Fang get knocked into the river and when White Fang tries to decide to stay with Henry are based on Buck's relationship with John Thornton from The Call of the Wild, which is another novel written by Jack London. *His name is based on Henry from the original novel. Navigation Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Rescuers Category:Spouses Category:Adventurers Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes